


Surprises at Home

by CreativePoptart



Series: Surprise! [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Potentially OOC, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: Things don't always go as planned, especially when Edge tries to keep a new part of his life a secret. The others are just too nosy for his liking, and how can he handle the unexpected he didn't want?





	Surprises at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble I had in mind. The universe in which the story is based is loosely inspired by Six Skeletons and a Maid. Underfell Papyrus may be OOC, but at this point I don't think it matters too much. Rated mature for a birth scene that goes into some detail.

All the skeleton brothers were worried about Edge, though very few of them would actually admit it to anyone. For the past year and a half, he had been rather aloof, and staying outside of the house they all shared. While this ordinarily wouldn’t have been an issue, there was also the fact that he was posing questions that wouldn’t be considered normal in any sense.

 

He would ask them things about human care, and what sorts of things would be necessary to keep a human happy. Stretch and Sans both suspected there was something behind this, as Edge was the _least_ likely to really be wondering these sorts of questions. Blue and Papyrus were confused, but more than happy to give information out for him and direct him to certain things.

 

Red seemed to be in on whatever was going on, but as per usual he gave absolutely no indication as to what could be going on. The rest of the skeletons were left scrambling in the dark for answers, trying to decipher what Edge could be hiding. Now, more than ever, they were getting worried, as Edge had been making mentions of potentially leaving the house.

 

“You want to move out?” Sans said with a touch of incredulity. “I get that we aren’t the easiest roommates to live with, but surely-”

 

“It is not of _your_ concern whether Red and I stay here or not,” Edge snapped back, arms folded as he glared down at the other four. “It is purely my own decision, and I know I certainly have enough funding to purchase a sizable home of my own. I shall be moving out soon if I can get all the proper measures in place.” Red shrugged as Sans turned his confused gaze on him, his dark hoodie shifting around with the movement.

 

“Boss can do whate’er he wants to, and I wouldn’t mind gettin’ a place o’ our own anyway,” he drawled, cramming his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “‘S’not a problem to me here, you all’re the ones who have issues with us all decidin’ to pack up and make it out on our own.”

 

“But we have all been living peacefully here for quite some time!” Blue protested, cyan blue tears starting to well in the corners of his eye sockets. “If you leave, how will we-”

 

“Shh, Blue,” Stretch muttered quietly, stepping closer to Edge. “Any particular reason you want to move out so suddenly, Edge?” Edge let out a scoff and turned his back on the group, preparing to go upstairs. Papyrus intercepted him before he could make it there, his own eye sockets wide with worry.

 

“Please Edge,” he asked softly. “Why do you want to leave us all so suddenly?”

Edge looked around at all the skeletons staring at him, and for a moment, it seemed that there was a tint of magical blush on his cheekbones. He quickly huffed and pushed past Papyrus towards the stairs.

 

“I don’t need to give any of you fools a reason to leave this house!!” he roared, stomping up the stairs and pausing on the balcony momentarily. “I can handle it all myself without you needing to breathe down my spine! Come on, Red!”

 

Red shrugged again and teleported away to Edge’s room, leaving all of the other skeletons scratching their skulls. They gathered together quickly, huddling up together in the space around the couch.

 

“Why in Toriel’s name would Edge and Red suddenly decide to leave without any further warning?” Stretch mused quietly. “Does it have anything to do with the questions about humans that he’s been asking as of late?”

 

“Whatever it is, we can’t just let him leave without finding out why!” Blue cried, his voice only slightly quieter than it had been before.

 

“I am inclined to agree,” Papyrus said, nodding his skull. “If we do let him go out of the house, we need to make sure that he is going to be alright! We need to set up a surveillance watch wherever he is going to be headed to!”

 

“We haven’t even decided if we will let him leave, Papyrus,” Sans said, pinching the arch above where his nose would be. “I don’t think they should be allowed to leave unless they tell us what the reason is that they want to get out so badly.”

 

…

 

To no one’s actual surprise, neither Edge nor Red said anything and had left by the next week without describing their reasoning. Their stuff was moved to an “undisclosed location” closer to the city that the skeletons had all moved near. Blue was almost taken with them in the trunk of their car, thanks to his stowing himself there, but was discovered by Edge and promptly flung out.

 

All the skeletons agreed to do a check in on them every once in awhile in their pairings of brothers, as there might be chaos otherwise. Blue and Stretch would alternate with Sans and Papyrus every other month, though they could make the visits any time within the month they chose. Papyrus and Sans were the first to visit, only one month after the two had moved away, and now they were standing outside a cozy looking little home on the outskirts of the city.

 

“It feels… wrong, to be here at this time when they told us they didn’t want us here in the first place,” Papyrus said, shifting the container of spaghetti he brought in his hands. “Should we really be doing this now?”

 

“This was part of your idea, Paps,” Sans said softly. “I think it’s still a good idea, it has to be if it came from the Great Papyrus, right?” Papyrus instantly straightened and let out a signature laugh, confidence fully returned in that moment. He quickly rang the doorbell, waiting for a response from the other side.

 

For whatever reason, Sans and Papyrus could both hear muffled cursing and a voice that they didn’t recognize. It was a higher pitch than both Edge and Red’s own, and sounded almost feminine. The two brothers on the porch looked at each other, then back at the door in confusion as it suddenly opened, revealing Edge’s scowling face. He nearly slammed the door back on the pair, but Sans pushed his way in a little.

 

“Heya, Edge,” he greeted lazily, looking around. “We just thought we would stop by to check on you all and see how things were going at your new place.”

 

To Sans’ surprise, the place was rather clean, cleaner than the two’s rooms had actually been in the house. There were a few spots of messiness, but there was hardly anything that seemed to be out of order in the house. Something seemed to be off about how the house was nicely cleaned.

 

On top of that, Edge appeared to be visibly sweating a little at the brother’s arrival, eye lights darting to and fro. He also appeared to be in a slightly disheveled state, and Edge was usually very careful about his appearance. Sans felt that there was something more to this picture that he was missing, and that something had to do with that voice from earlier.

 

“You do not need to be dropping in to check in on Sa- on Red and myself,” he said, straightening his outfit absently. “We are doing just fine without your assistance. Red and I have both acquired jobs and he is out working presently.” Papyrus nodded and set down his container of spaghetti on the entry table before he turned to address the alternate version of himself.

 

“But of course, we would expect nothing less!” he said cheerily. “We just wanted to come by and see where you were staying now! Blue and Stretch will be stopping by later in the month, or perhaps next month!” Edge visibly stiffened at that, and he folded his arms over his ribcage in annoyance.

 

“I don’t need any of you checking in on me, so you can leave!” he snapped, magic starting to crackle in the air dangerously. “There is no need for this tiresome nonsense! Now get out of my home!”

 

Sans held up his hands and led Papyrus, who was protesting the whole way, out the front door, which was slammed shut by Edge moments later. Papyrus looked miffed at the fact that Sans had agreed to just leave, but Sans hushed him quietly. One shortcut later, the two of them were standing in front of Blue and Stretch, who were eagerly awaiting a report of how the recon mission went.

 

“How did it go??” Blue called out, immediately bounding over to Sans and clutching at his hoodie. “Did you find out why they might have left in the first place? Are they both doing alright? You came back awfully quick!” Sans grinned at his energetic counterpart, gesturing to the couch for them to all sit on.

 

“It was okay, but I think that there might be something going on with a hidden relationship of some sort,” he stated. “There was a voice there that didn’t sound like Edge or Red, so we gotta keep further tabs on that. Edgy himself looked a little riled up over something, heh, probably almost walked in on ‘em. Do whatever you can to spot something incriminating without being too obvious or pushy about it.”

 

Stretch gave a lazy, two fingered salute while Blue stood as tall as he could to give his best salute yet, excitement practically humming off of his body. Papyrus, though he had already been to the house and heard the same thing, also nodded his agreement. The four of them would catch whatever was going on with Edge, even if it meant that he would kill them for it in the end.

 

…

 

The next several months followed in much the same manner as that first meeting had gone at Edge’s house. Some combination of the four skeletons, sometimes one, sometimes all four, others two, would show up unannounced at Edge and Red’s home. A manner of muffled cursing would follow from somewhere within, then Edge or Red would appear in the door and tell them to less than kindly leave.

 

If anything, this only made the others more persistent in their endeavors to figure out what was going on. More often than not, they would hear Edge swearing upon their arrivals, but nothing more came of that mysterious voice. It was frustrating, but now the other four thought they had it all covered.

 

Edge had been getting even grumpier with them and sometimes downright hostile as the group came over to visit. He would actively threaten them, even before he had opened the door in some cases. There was also a distinctive look to him that had changed since he had last been at the house. Edge’s impeccable appearance was becoming a bit more haggard, and he seemed to be reaching Sans-levels of exhaustion, a near impossibility.

 

This of course made Papyrus and Blue very worried about Edge’s health, and Sans and Stretch very suspicious about the turnout. They all gathered in the kitchen of their home to try and sort out what to do next that January, having not yet made a visit to their “favorite” angry skeleton.

 

“We haven’t seen them since last year,” Sans joked, making Stretch chuckle and both Blue and Papyrus groan. “But seriously, he looks worse and worse every time we go to see him, and I think that he might be going through magic deprivation of some sort.”

 

“Perhaps we should stage an intervention!” Blue suggested, looking to the others for approval. “He hasn’t improved in any form and we must confront him about this issue at once! He may not appreciate us coming by, or live with us any longer, but he is still a skeleton monster just like we all are!”  


“I agree!” Papyrus cried, standing up from his spot, finger pointed straight into the air. “We must ensure the safety of our friend, regardless of whether he wants to or not!”

 

“Then that’s settled,” Stretch said, standing up and tipping his head to the side to indicate going to the door. “We should all get going, there’s apparently going to be a massive blizzard coming through within the hour. Unless we want to get stuck with our magic going haywire, we need to go now.”

 

There was murmurs of agreement, and all of the skeletons stood from their places, taking their respective brothers’ hands, and taking a shortcut to make it to Edge and Red’s home. The air had a significant bite to it, and the wind was beginning to pick up as they knocked on the door, alerting them that the blizzard was almost already upon them. Shortly after they knocked, there was the signature muffled curses from behind the door.

 

“ **GO THE HELL AWAY!!** ” Edge screamed at them loud and clear, though it was through solid wood. The group all looked at each other, concern in each of their eye sockets. While Edge had been rude and intolerable on these visits before, he had never outright screamed at them without giving them a glimpse of his face.

 

“Edge, we need to talk to you and Red!” Papyrus called through the door and over the whistling of the wind. “Please let us inside!”

 

“I want to see absolutely none of you!” came Edge’s swift reply. “Freeze out there, for all I care! Don’t come back!!”

 

Stretch and Sans shared a look, then teleported the group inside the house, a few feet away from the door to make sure they weren’t going to land on Edge himself. The tall skeleton in question had a bone club in his hand already, and raised it up in front of him upon seeing the group appear. He let out a snarl, looking like he was ready to fight. Blue hid behind Stretch as the orange hoodie clad skeleton raised his hands defensively.

 

“We aren’t here to fight you Edge,” he said calmly, but Edge was having none of it and summoned a bone that flew straight at the group. They all scattered and summoned weaponry of their own, though it was reluctantly done. None of them wanted to cause harm to any other being in the house if there really was someone Edge was hiding.

 

The brawl only lasted a few short minutes, but even that was significantly impressive. Edge had single-handedly taken on four skeletons of extremely similar magic types and lasted for more than thirty seconds. On top of that, he had done so with weakened magic reserves from whatever had been happening. Eventually, with surprisingly minimal damage, the group had Edge cornered and mostly defenseless.

 

Edge’s deteriorated state was easily seen now. He was panting for breath, red beads of magical sweat dripping from his skull, and his magic had gotten a lot shakier towards the end of the fight. He looked ready to collapse, but he still stood, now over by a corner of the living room, a final club in his hand that was about to shatter.

 

“What has been going on, Edge?” Sans questioned, his voice hard and tired of all the stunts his brother’s counterpart had tried to play. “Enough trying to not tell us, you’ve been beaten, just tell us already.”

 

Edge opened his mouth to say something when there was a sound of shifting and a soft voice calling his name  from over by the staircase. All the skeletons turned to look at what the source of the sound was, their necks cracking at the speed with which they had turned. They had all suspected this outcome, but not to the extent at which it was given them.

 

At the top of the stairs stood a human woman, one of her hands up against the wall for support, the other underneath a large, protruding belly. Her face was slightly scrunched, as if in pain or perhaps confusion, and she was looking at the bunch of skeletons curiously. Edge reacted immediately, pushing past all of them to go stand directly at the base of the stairs.

 

“Edgy?” the woman asked, her voice soft, but strained at the same time. “What’s going on?” Suddenly, everything that had been happening with Edge made sense to the group. His hostility, his desire to keep them all out, the drain on his magic and the exhaustion that followed, was all perfectly clear. _He was protecting his mate and unborn child._

 

“Sweetling, I told you to stay upstairs until I had it handled or if there was an emergency,” Edge responded, his voice softer than any one of the other skeletons had ever heard. “You know how it is when they are coming over. What’s the matter?”

 

The woman shifted uncertainly at the top of the stairs, and let out an awkward chuckle at his words. Her hands were trailing idly over her rounded stomach, and the sight of four new skeletons seemed to make her uncomfortable. There was a pause, then she spoke again, her voice smaller and more timid than it had been when she was addressing Edge earlier.

 

“Um… My water broke, Edgy….”

 

Instantly, he flew up the stairs and was ushering the woman away into an upper room, shouting down at the others that they needed to leave immediately. Edge returned only moments later to grab his cell phone and a bag of some sorts that was sitting by the front door, somehow unnoticed. He started to call someone on his phone, then noticed that the others were still standing in his living room.

 

“What are you all still doing here? **GET OUT!!** ” His voice boomed as he waited for someone to pick up on the phone, foot tapping impatiently. The four skeletons looked at each other, then at the window, where white snow was beginning to pile up rapidly. The wind was now howling outside, the storm coming in at full force.

 

“We can’t exactly do that,” Sans said slowly. “The blizzard outside is tampering with our magic, somehow, and we can’t use another shortcut in this kind of weather. We’re stuck.” Edge let out a growl of frustration, then turned his attention back to his phone, punching in numbers furiously.

 

“SANS!!” he boomed into the phone, assumably his brother and not any of the others who stood awkwardly nearby. “You need to get home right away, (Y/n)’s gone into labor!!” There was a bit of talking on the other end, then Edge hung up the phone. Moments later, Red blipped into view, though he looked ragged and a lot worse for wear, no doubt because of the storm.

 

“I’m here, Boss,” he panted, leaning against a wall for support. “The storm’s pickin’ up real fast out there though, I dunno if we can take the plan into full effect like you wanted to. ‘S too dangerous to be teleportin’ out there, I barely made it m’self with _just_ me.”

 

Edge let out another series of curses, running his phalanges over his face. For once in all the times the skeletons had known him, he looked worried and… scared. None of them could really say they had been in the same position he had been in, but they understood he had every right to feel that way. Papyrus slowly approached the brothers, his hands open and his tone much softer than it usually was.

 

“Edge,” he started softly. “We cannot go anywhere for the time being, so can we at least do something to help you and (Y/n)? Your plans may not have worked out, but-”

 

“ ** _NO!!_** ” Edge cried out, whirling to unleash anger on him even though his worried eye sockets betrayed him. “I don’t need _any_ of you coming near (Y/n), especially not now!”

 

He started to storm off towards the upstairs, but hesitated momentarily midway up as he heard (Y/n)’s soft voice calling out for him. Edge’s grip on the banister was tight, and his phalanges on the strap of the bag he was holding were trembling faintly. Blue stepped forwards to try and coax him again.

 

“Edge, please,” he said in an equally soft voice to Papyrus’ earlier tone. “We can’t do too much, but perhaps we can help with the preparations? We promise we won’t touch your mate, and the Magnificent Blue never breaks his promises!”

 

Edge turned to look at them all slowly, his grip tightening on the railing as he noticed how all of them, even Red, were looking at him with concern. He had never felt so scared in all his life, and his soul was tight in his ribcage as (Y/n) called out to him again from their bedroom. He would never tell any of them how much he had really prepared for this moment, buying tons of books on human pregnancies, reading web articles, finding online videos. Now, however, he was too scared to remember how to even breathe.

 

_Perhaps… Perhaps they will be useful for some things. And if they truly cannot go and leave due to the weather… Urg, I hate this! But I guess I have no choice…._

 

“If any of you so much as lays a _finger_ on (Y/n) or my child, stars help me, I will _tear you apart_ ** _limb by limb_** ,” he threatened, eye sockets narrowing. “And if I tell you to do anything, _you do it at once_ , do you understand?”

 

Relief flooded the room instantly, Papyrus and Blue already springing back into their usual happy selves while Sans and Stretch both visibly relaxed. Red quickly made his way up the stairs to meet Edge on the step below, and the two of them went toward his room. Red stopped him right before the doorway, however, and turned him around.

 

“I know ya ain’t too fond of havin’ the others here, Boss,” he said awkwardly, “but I want you to know that I’m real glad ya ain’t tryin’ too hard to kick ‘em out either. The snowstorm’s gettin’ pretty bad, and I think a few extra sets of hands’ll do us some good when it comes down to final prep.” Edge was only slightly comforted by his words, and Red shifted a bit on the spot he stood, looking back towards the stairs.

 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll keep ‘em in the kitchen when it really gets down to it, okay?” he asked softly, looking up at his younger brother. “I know ya ain’t gonna want them there to see it, and ‘s a private thing anyway. Can I at least do that for ya?”

 

“I would very much… appreciate, the gesture,” Edge said slowly, still not used to being able to show his brother affection, even after over four years of being on the Surface. Red’s eye lights brightened, and he gave his sibling a wide grin, before heading over to where (Y/n) was. Edge was close on his heels, not wanting to waste any more time with waiting outside.

 

The woman was situated semi-comfortably on the edge of their bed, her hands rubbing comforting circles on her swollen abdomen. Her expression brightened considerably when the two brothers walked in, and Edge went right to her side. He took her softer hands in his own, laying a kiss against the knuckles, then pressed one to her temple delicately.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetling?” he asked tenderly. “What time did your water break and how far apart are the contractions? Can Red or I get you anything right now?” (Y/n) smiled at him and placed a loving kiss on his forehead, her posture amazingly relaxed for a woman in labor. Edge was surprised at how well she was taking this, but he supposed it was only a matter of time.

 

“I’m alright for now,” she said in an equally soft voice. “The contractions aren’t so bad yet, and my water broke only about five or ten minutes ago. I haven’t really had any contractions since then, so they’re pretty far apart. We have time, Edgy, more than you think, don’t worry so much.” Edge let a sigh pass through his teeth, a swell of relief easing the tension in his soul.

 

He had been extremely well researched on this topic, and as such knew full well that the baby might not come for several more hours, even after (Y/n)’s water was broken. They did have time, and he could relax a little before the action really got started. Even through his worry, a touch of excitement buzzed in his soul as he reached a hand to gently place it against the curve of his mate’s stomach. He could feel the baby’s soul under his phalanges, stronger than ever and ready to make its appearance in the world.

 

“I wonder if they will look more like you or her, Boss?” Red questioned as he grabbed a few pillows and whatnot from their closet to make (Y/n) more comfortable on the bed. (Y/n) let out a soft snort, turning her head to look at the smaller skeleton.

 

“With all the magic he’s been pumping into them, I highly doubt they’ll look anything like me,” she replied before wincing and letting out a soft groan. “Ah, and there’s a contraction… It’s a bit more painful than the ones before my water broke.”

 

Despite the leap of fear in his soul, Edge found himself chuckling and planted a gentle kiss to the top of her belly. (Y/n) was right about the amount of magic he had poured into their child, it was so much that he really was close to magical exhaustion almost daily. There were times where she would outright refuse to let him near her until some of his magical reserves were restored. Still, he wanted nothing more than to have their child come out as strong as possible.

 

“So who are the guys downstairs? You never really gave me a proper introduction to them, after all,” (Y/n) said after the three of them spent a few moments just taking time to relax. Edge and Red both stiffened, Red’s hands still full of pillows. The two brothers looked at each other, weighing the options of having to introduce her, or just letting her stay upstairs. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at both of their behaviors.

 

“Do I get to know or should I go myself?” she asked, starting to get up from the bed. Edge pushed her down with a little more force than he really needed, and (Y/n) protested his actions.

 

“We will introduce you in time, sweetling,” he said softly, placing another kiss on her temple. “But for now, you need to rest. We have a long journey ahead of us when things start picking up the pace, and you will need all the energy you can.” She sank back into the nest of pillows Red had created, still grumbling, but complacent for the moment.

 

Edge took the time to snuggle up next to her, rubbing her back and her stomach gently to lull her into a light sleep. While he watched her protectively, Red handed him a final blanket, and left the couple to rest peacefully, his smile stretching a little wider. The taller skeleton took this time to look back fondly on the moments he had shared with (Y/n) leading up to now.

 

…

 

Edge was uncomfortable in the human city that was fairly far away from the monsters’ household. While it wasn’t necessarily unfriendly to monsters, they were not commonly seen in the area, and he had never really ventured in on his own. Now, only three months after living near this city, he stood in the small store with monster supplies, facing a human woman and  more uncomfortable than ever.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there,” the woman said with a small laugh, seemingly unperturbed by the towering, battle scarred skeleton. “My apologies, I’ll just get out of your way and get going.”

 

Much to his surprise, he continued to run into this woman as the day progressed, albeit unintentionally. It was aggravating, but she seemed to be very happy about the whole situation. She made a few jokes about him following her or the other way around, before they would part ways again. Then, as Edge was getting ready to leave a small coffee shop, treats in hand for the whole house, she appeared once more in the doorway.

 

“Well, fancy meeting you here again,” she said though her eyes held a hint of suspicion now. “If it isn’t the same skeleton I saw no less than three times today! It has to be fate or something like that if we keep showing up in the same places.”

 

“I am inclined to disagree with you, human,” he replied snidely. “There is no such thing as fate, and I highly doubt that there is something bringing the two of us together. I must admit that it is annoying for me to keep seeing you in the same places I am venturing to.” She let out a laugh, then stuck out a hand to shake his own.

 

“I’m (Y/n),” she said, and he took her hand reluctantly after shifting his items. “It’s nice to meet you…?”

 

“Edge,” he said gruffly, and shook her hand a few times. Suddenly, she was pulling out her phone and holding it out to him, a bright smile on her face. He wasn’t entirely sure why she was doing this, but she was seeming to be very happy about the whole endeavor.

 

“Let’s swap phone numbers!” she said, and waved her phone a little for emphasis. “You put your number in, and I’ll text you so you have mine!” Edge hesitated, then reluctantly agreed, putting his number into the small device. (Y/n) appeared to be delighted and instantly sent him a text message so he knew who it was.

 

…

 

The next few months were odd for Edge, as (Y/n) had been texting him almost nonstop to tell him of the most trivial things. She was positive in most cases, though she had a somewhat darker sense of humor that she utilized often. He found an odd pull to her, a strange need to protect her, though he wasn’t sure why at first. When he had received a text from her reading only “ _please help me_ ” followed by an address, he lept into action.

 

He managed to make it to the address in under a twenty minutes by going faster than the speed limit allowed him on his bike. Upon his entry, he saw a man, nearly twice (Y/n)’s size, holding her against a wall and choking her. Edge quickly rid the man of the area, tossing him unceremoniously out the door with several sharp words. (Y/n) clung to him in those moments, shaking and crying, and the skeleton finally understood why he wanted to protect her so badly.

 

Some part of his soul had recognized that she was being hurt, and that there was something hurting her. Edge later discovered, once (Y/n) had calmed down enough, that it was an ex-boyfriend of hers who thought he still had a chance. Her gratitude was immeasurable at the time, and she insisted on treating him to dinner, not as a date, just to say thank you. From there, one dinner turned into two, then into five, then into actual dates, officially speaking.

 

Edge wanted to be a part of her life ever since they began to actually date each other. His soul, though as battered as he was on the outside, sang her praises, and he couldn’t get her out of his skull. Two years after they started dating, he asked her the ultimate question for monsters.

 

“Will you share your soul with mine until the end of our lives?”

 

(Y/n) blinked at him as he knelt before her, eyes wide and stunned. To be quite honest, he was frightened she would say no, that she would run away screaming for help. Edge was holding her hands in his, fully preparing his soul already to be disappointed. He was trembling, but he masked it as best as he could.

 

“I… You… You’re really asking me to be your soulmate…?” (Y/n) had asked, her voice shaking almost as much as he was, her face beginning to split into a smile. “I… I… Edge, what do I even say in this moment? I’m so happy….”

 

“Then say yes, sweetling,” Edge said, pulling gently on her hands and grateful that he had chosen somewhere secluded for this confession. “Say yes, and you and I will be able to live together. It is the equivalent of marriage in human culture, and I would love nothing more than to be with you until my soul gives out.”  

 

(Y/n) started to cry, pulling one hand out of his grip to wipe at her tears before she flung herself into his arms. Edge was concerned at what this meant, but as she began to press kiss after kiss to his skull, his doubts began to ebb. She finally kissed him on his teeth, holding it there long enough for him pull her in closer. When they finally parted, he could see the love in her eyes, the absolute adoration of him.

 

“Yes, Edge, I’ll be your soulmate,” she breathed, her words sending warm air over his teeth, and his soul leapt in joy. He instantly stood up, pulling her with him, and started to kiss her again and again. He swiftly took her back to his bike and drove back to her apartment for a little more privacy than the public area had given.

 

That night, he had shared his soul, as battered and scarred as it was, with (Y/n) and her beautiful soul. He was awed that she would dare to be that close to him, to be so gentle and kind to him and to actually _love_ him. They had a beautiful time together, and he only sought more time with her as the two of them melded a part of their souls together.

 

…

 

Edge roused himself out of his memories to discover that (Y/n) was shifting uncomfortably in the nest Red had created on their bed. She yawned and gave a small stretch, rubbing her eyes tiredly with a sigh following her actions. He placed a hand on her belly gently, feeling how restless their baby’s soul was now.

 

 _It’s gotten a lot closer to the time for her to give birth… I hope to the stars that she’s going to be alright at the end of this, because I have no idea how a monster-human hybrid will be able to last. Hell, I don’t even know about_ **_regular_ ** _births, much less how this one could go._

 

“How long wuzzi asleep?” (Y/n) hummed softly, her voice slurring faintly from leftover tiredness. Edge took a glance over at the small alarm clock on their bedside table, lifting it up for a better view.

 

“A little over two hours,” he said softly, chuckling as she let out a soft groan. “Did you sleep well enough, for what little you did?”

 

“I think so,” she said, trying to sit up. Edge rolled off the bed and offered his hands to her so she could pull herself up. (Y/n) smiled at him, then it quickly broke into a pained expression, one of her hands moving to press against her stomach firmly. Edge felt his soul jolt in pain with hers, and he leaned in a little closer to her.

 

“Another contraction?” he questioned, and she nodded. Edge gently lifted her off the bed, and the pains passed soon, and she was smiling again. He found himself smiling back at her before kissing her gently and holding her smaller frame to his own. His hands trailed down to her stomach, and he knelt down to press a few more kisses against the swell of her stomach.

 

“They’ll be here soon enough, and you can do that to them, instead of my belly,” (Y/n) mused softly, her fingers stroking the top of his skull. Edge let out a soft growl and tilted his head to look up at her. Her gaze was soft and loving despite the teasing nature of her words.

 

“Or I can keep doing this later on with our other children,” he said, allowing his teeth to remain pressed against her stomach as he spoke, tickling her skin. (Y/n) let out a laugh and playfully pushed his head away from her, allowing him to stand again.

 

“You say that like we aren’t about to have our firstborn,” she said as she poked him in the sternum. “Not only that, I’ll need some time to recover from birthing a baby, and I don’t think we’d be ready for another one right after the first. You’re awfully cheeky for someone without a proper face.”

 

Edge found himself laughing, and he gently ushered her out of the room so she could stretch her legs a bit. Soft voices greeted them and Edge groaned a little, his previous foul mood beginning to return. He had almost forgotten that the other skeletons were here while he had been spending time with his mate. (Y/n) winced a little beside him, clutching at her belly again.

 

“They’re getting stronger,” she grunted, her breathing a bit pained for a moment. “And a whole lot closer together than they were before we took our little nap. The baby’s almost here, Edgy, We’re going to be able to hold them in our arms in a few short hours.”

 

The tone of her voice shifted to a bubbling joy as she finished speaking, her eyes locked onto her belly. Edge pulled her into a hug, and pressed another kiss against her temple, feeling a small portion of that same joy. His soul was still very troubled, worrying about how this new life would be delivered and survive in its new environment. For a moment, however, he was happy.

 

(Y/n) walked down the stairs with a bit of difficulty, her stomach getting in the way, and the voices in the downstairs all ceasing as she rounded the corner. All the skeletons in the kitchen were staring as Edge walked in, and he scowled at them for staring at her. She was his _mate_ , not just something to be looked at the whole time.

 

“Hello, everyone,” (Y/n) said softly, giving the group a small wave. “I’m (Y/n), but I’m sure that you’ve already heard my name a few times with Edge and Red.” Instantly, Blue and Papyrus came bounding over to her, stars sparkling in their eyes with wonder.

 

“HELLO (Y/N)!!” they both cried out in unison, making the poor woman jump in shock. The two of them flinched as Edge’s magic crackled threateningly behind her. Papyrus shuffled his feet nervously, but Blue recovered quickly enough to extend a hand out to (Y/n). She took his hand and shook it, smiling softly at him.

 

“My name is Blue!” he said, the stars filling his eye sockets sparkling. “My brother is sitting over at the table, his name is Stretch!” Stretch raised a hand lazily in a wave from his spot, and (Y/n) waved in return.

 

“And I am Papyrus! My brother Sans is also over at the table!” Papyrus pointed out his own brother, and another round of waving was done. Edge relaxed ever so slightly with the greetings going smoothly enough. For the most part, the group was harmless, and for that he was extraordinarily grateful.

 

“Well, it’s very nice to finally meet you all, and I hope that we can all get to know each other better later on,” (Y/n) said with a smile. “Since we’re all stuck here for awhile and nothing will really be happening for some time, who’s up for a few board games?” There was a round of agreements, excited ones from Blue and Papyrus and half hearted ones from Sans, Red, and Stretch.

 

The games were merely a way to pass the time, though the more excitable skeletons became very competitive. (Y/n) sat with them amiably, though Edge was keeping a careful monitoring of whenever she was wincing, presumably with contractions. Though no one else mentioned it, all of the other skeletons were also keeping an eye on her as well. Despite their growing anxiety, they managed to play games for about another two hours.

 

Suddenly, the lights flickered a bit, then winked out, leaving the whole group in a semi-darkness, the wind howling furiously outside. As a whole, the group looked at each other and then stood up from their positions to convene in a small circle off to the side. (Y/n) was still sitting on the floor, though she made no motions to move, instead trying to listen to what they were trying to do.

 

“How much longer do we have, Boss?” Red asked. Edge checked his phone timer he had been using to monitor (Y/n)’s contractions. _If I have it timed correctly so far, she should be feeling another contraction…._

 

(Y/n) let out a small groan from her spot on the floor, her body hunching over and her arms wrapping carefully around her swollen stomach. Edge put his phone away in a pocket and made his way over to her, offering his hands to lift her up off the floor. As soon as she was up, she clung to his arms, her grip tight on his humeruses. His soul twisted in pain as he realized just how much pain she had been hiding from the group to be a good hostess.

 

Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as she tried to even out her breathing, pain still washing over her. He also took note that there was a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead and  whether she meant it or not, her nails were digging into his bones. According to all the books he had read, Edge knew that she was getting to the point where physical movement would be a lot more difficult as her contractions were less than three minutes apart now.

 

“Do you need us to get you some water, sweetling?” he asked carefully, not really minding the small amounts of pain she was inflicting. “You’re getting awfully close now, a fine time for the power to cut out on us all! We can get you comfortable upstairs if that’s what you need.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t think I can make it upstairs now,” she said shakily, her grip finally loosening. “It hurts a _lot_ more now, and I don’t know if I’ll make it because of that.” If Edge had a stomach, it would have twisted into a knot at that.

 

_I don’t want the baby to be born among this lot!! But she can’t make it up the stairs, and I don’t want to hurt her by trying anything to move her out of the way… Oh stars help me…._

 

“Then, we’ll have to deliver them here in the living room,” he said, albeit with a touch of discomfort. The other skeletons turned their heads to face him with an incredulous look, but none dared to argue with him. Edge led (Y/n) to sit on the couch, where she leaned back, her hands rubbing her stomach as if to soothe the aches.

 

“Now!” Edge stated, turning to the others, who all straightened up. “It’s time for you all to put in some work! Red, take Sans and fetch some towels, at least four! Stretch, go and boil a large pot of water for several minutes, but don’t let it boil down! Blue, fetch the softest blanket you can find in the closet, and Papyrus, start a fire in the fireplace!”

 

All of the skeletons scattered to go do as Edge said, and he knelt down next to (Y/n)’s side. She was still rubbing her stomach, her breathing becoming a bit more like wheezing as the contractions came and went more rapidly than before. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and then leaned his forehead against hers.

 

“Do you remember the day you told me that you were pregnant?” he asked softly, watching as she chuckled breathlessly through the pain. “You were so excited to tell me that you nearly couldn’t contain yourself the moment you found out.”

 

“We had been trying ever since we melded our souls together,” (Y/n) supplied, a smile coming back to her face. Edge nodded, allowing his usual scowl to soften into a smile as well.

 

“You flung your arms around my neck, practically screaming that we finally did it,” he murmured, planting more soft kisses to her mouth. “You woke up Red from one of his naps.”

 

“He was in the nastiest mood because of that,” she giggled.

 

“But he was happy too once he heard why we had woken him up,” Edge finished. “You can’t believe how happy I was in that moment as well when you said we would finally have a baby. I was over the moon, and even though all of these idiots are here, I am more than ready to finally meet our child.”

 

(Y/n) started to laugh, but she broke it off with a groan, leaning forwards to plop her forehead against his clavicle. Edge wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly as she rode out the contraction. Blue, Red, and Sans all came back in shortly after, each carrying the things requested of them. Stretch poked his head in from the kitchen.

 

“Water’s on the stove, how hot did it need to be?” he asked. Edge was about to scathingly remind him, but his attention was quickly grabbed by (Y/n) again as she tugged on his sleeve. He turned his focus to her, noting that she looked even worse than she had been before with the contractions.

 

“Edgy,” she said, her voice tight. “Edgy, I think we need them to clear out of the room soon, it’s almost time.”

 

“Are you certain, sweetling?” Edge asked. (Y/n) nodded, trying to keep her breathing steady amidst all of the pain she was feeling. He looked up to see all of the other skeletons, watching them and waiting. Edge’s gaze met Red’s and the two exchanged nods.

 

“Hey guys, I think the action’s about t’ get a bit _heated_ in here, so why don’t we all just head into the kitchen for now?” he said, nodding his head to the roaring fireplace. Papyrus and Blue groaned at the pun while Sans and Stretch chuckled. Even (Y/n) started to laugh a bit before she let out a startled yelp, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth after. The other skeletons got the hint and started to move towards the kitchen, Red leading the way.

 

“Best of luck to you both!” Blue said, waving enthusiastically at the pair, though a tinge of worry filled his sockets. Sans came over and patted (Y/n) on the head very gently as he passed, and Edge growled at him for even _thinking_ to do that. Stretch gave a small salute with two fingers before he disappeared back into the kitchen. Papyrus lingered a bit behind, his eye sockets filled with concern.

 

“If you need anything,” he said a bit awkwardly, “anything at all Edge, we are all here for you and (Y/n) both. Just call for us, and we can be there.” Then, he disappeared with the others, soft chatter filling the darkened space close by. It was… an oddly touching gesture for them to be available, though Edge would rather be caught dead before he admitted that.

 

(Y/n)’s breathing was becoming more haggard as her contractions started picking up even more speed. Edge focused in on her, his hands resting on either side of her belly. The baby’s soul was practically ready to fly out on its own, buzzing with a vitality he hadn’t felt through most of the pregnancy.

 

_Not too much longer now… Oh stars, I’m about to be a father…._

 

“Edgy,” (Y/n) suddenly whined, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. He could feel her body shifting under his own, pushing her knees apart. Quickly, he grabbed the towels that had been brought in, and carefully lifted her up, much to her protesting, to place them underneath her.

 

“We have to get your clothes off, sweetling, can you try to stand for a moment?” Edge asked, and (Y/n) managed to get up enough that he could tug down her pants and underwear to remove them. Now more than ever, he felt the looming pressure of fatherhood coming to rest squarely on his shoulders. As if by some psychic nature, (Y/n) gently flicked him on the top of his skull, making him snarl instinctively.

 

“Stop doubting yourself, Edgy,” she said, pausing for a moment to wince and breathe through another contraction. “You’re- haa… You’re going to be a great dad to our baby, and nothing will convince me otherwise. So stop looking like you’re about to pass out and for the love of the stars _help me_!”

 

The words were no sooner spoken when (Y/n)’s body tensed up and she began to push with all her might. Edge gripped her hands in his own from where he knelt by her legs, and began to encourage her softly. How she was able to bear all the agony of childbirth and still find the strength to practically crush his hands was beyond him.

 

Edge hadn’t keeping track of the time as the birthing process seemingly dragged onwards, but he knew that (Y/n) had been pushing for quite some time when he saw something beginning to push through. At first it startled him, but then he realized that it was the baby, and he leaned up to press a quick kiss to her forehead.

 

“I can see the baby’s head,” he said breathlessly, the mix of fear and excitement swirling in his soul. “You can do this, sweetling, they’re almost here.” (Y/n) didn’t answer him verbally, but he could see the determined spark in her eyes return at his words. She took a few deep breaths and started pushing again during the next contraction, her strength somewhat replenished.

 

Edge continued to encourage his mate, holding her hands as long as he was able to before he realized he needed to catch the baby. The head was almost completely free after a few more pushes, and he carefully cradled what he could with his hands.

 

“One more, sweetling! I think one should do it!” he cried out, not caring if the other’s heard him by now. (Y/n) let out a strained groan and pushed again, the baby sliding out smoothly into Edge’s arms. He quickly grabbed a free towel to clean them off, calling out for Red to bring the warm water to him.

 

It was a tiny replica of himself, though he could tell their soul was more human than monster. Their teeth were sharp already, though not nearly as much as his, and when he checked, it was a healthy little boy he was holding. A fighter, too, based on how much they were already shrieking at him and trying to hit him with weak, flailing limbs. Red entered the room, eye lights cast to the side to avoid any uncalled for peeping, and the water in hand. Once his gaze landed on his nephew, however, he stood, stunned.

 

“Izzat…?” he started to say, but left the sentence hanging. Edge nodded, and he quickly moved to sit on the couch next to (Y/n), their son in his arms. Red set the water aside, tossed a clean towel carefully over the woman’s lap, and sat on the other side, his gaze transfixed onto the tiny skeleton. (Y/n) took the baby into her arms and began to cry, large tears of happiness streaming down her face.

 

“I told you they’d look like you,” she managed to say through her sniffles and tears. Edge would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so happy in this moment, his soul swelling with pride. Instead, he placed a very careful kiss on his son’s forehead.

 

“Julius,” he said softly. “We should name him Julius Sans Gaster.” (Y/n) hummed her agreement, and Red’s eye sockets began to water with red tinged tears.

 

“You would… You’d name your kid after me…? Boss, I-....” He was at a loss for words, but he quickly straightened himself out with a soft laugh. “Should I bring in the others, or do you want a few more minutes with ‘em?”

 

“I wouldn’t object to having them come in to look,” (Y/n) said softly, looking to Edge with a smile. “They’ll be careful with Julius, I can promise you that.” Edge raised a bone-brow at her questioningly.

 

“And how do you know that, sweetling?” (Y/n)’s smile grew at his question.

 

“Because otherwise you’ll kill them,” she said, her tone half joking. Edge found himself laughing in spite of himself, before he agreed to let Red bring in the others. Red vanished into the kitchen, some excited semi-whispering was heard, and the whole group came in. Edge wrapped a protective arm around (Y/n)’s shoulders, though she was smiling amiably at them.

 

“Hey guys,” she said, her voice still a little weary from all the effort she had put in just to bring their son here. “Meet Julius Sans Gaster, our newest addition.”

 

Quiet awe swept through the room, and although they knew that the middle name was shared with two other skeletons in the room, no one mentioned it. Each got a chance to get a good look at the tiny skeleton, commenting on how small and cute he was. In the midst of the cooing and adoration of the baby, (Y/n) turned to Edge, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“I love you, Edgy,” she murmured softly, her gaze tender. Edge kissed her forehead and leaned his skull on her head, watching the others carefully as they hovered over the baby in her arms. For now, all was well, and their baby was here in the world, safe and more than well protected.

 

“I love you too, my sweet (Y/n).”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this has become a thing now. I am making this sort of thing into a series, which I think is not the best plan, but my brain won't let me sleep until I write something, and this happened. This story is probably not the best in terms of writing style, but I'm happy with it, and I can't think straight after trying to write so much for my other, work in progress story. The story's universe is somewhat set to be like Six Skeletons and A Maid, but follows none of that plot, and is really just the explanation on why all the skeletons are there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I might be writing more in a similar vein if there is something that my brain decides to not let go of until I write it out!


End file.
